Puff-Puff
The Puff-Puff is a sacred technique bestowed upon mortal-kind by the Goddess on High. Originating in Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball manga, the act refers to something... very naughty indeed. Outside of humorous scenes, the term also refers to a recurring skill used by the silly and the sexy. If used by a female character, it may distract an opponent for a few turns. If used by a male character it will cause strike-based damage based on his level, with the calculation being {LvL+1~8} for a cap of 51~58. Appearances in Battle Dragon Quest III The Puff-Puff appears as one of the random actions a Gadabout can perform in the remakes. For female gadabouts, it functions similarly to the rest of the series, but for men, it will deal 25% of a normal attack's damage. Dragon Quest VI Puff-Puff is learnt by advancing to rank 4 of the Gadabout vocation. For female characters, it incapacitates an enemy for 1-3 turns if successful, while as for male characters, it will deal strike damage, being the user's level divided by 8 rounded up. Dragon Quest VII Learnt the same way as in VI, however in the 3DS remake, the Lover lamp can use this skill in battle. Dragon Quest VIII Jessica can put her feminine assets to use after investing 38 points into her Sex Appeal skill tree. It will attempt to stun a monster for 1-3 turns as usual. Witches, ice queens, and sirens will attempt to immobilise the protagonists with this technique, but it will always fail when used on Jessica. As the game puts it, she “wins the battle of the bulge”. * In the 3DS remake, the same applies to Red. Dragon Quest IX An enemy only skill in this entry, it is used by Morag to stop an enemy for one turn. However, she will rarely use it. Dragon Quest X Puff-Puff can be learnt when 100 skill points are invested in the Play skill tree. It will immobilise an enemy for 7 seconds and costs 6 MP to use. Dragon Quest XI Jade will learn to bring her bust to battle for 8 points in her Allure skill tree. It has no MP cost and will rise in effectiveness the higher her charm is. The Succubats, Fruity succubats, Vampire succubats, and Supreme succubats also use this skill in battle, along with Jinxed Jade. Appearances Outside of Battle Dragon Quest A woman will offer the lone Hero a puff-puff for 50G in Rimuldar in the original version of the first game, with the event taking place in the Kol bathhouse in the remakes. Dragon Quest II A bunny girl in Rippleport will offer her services for 100G. This rabbit is feistier than most, accusing the princes of being homosexuals if they turn down her services in the original Japanese script. Dragon Quest III A dancer in the streets of Asham at night offers Powderpuff Massage free of charge. After leading the character upstairs, she turns off the light and begins the massage, only to later reveal the one doing the massage was her father, leaving the character who received the massage without words. Dragon Quest IV A dancing girl in the bar of Laissez Fayre will perform a puff-puff for free, but only upon male characters. In Chapter 1, Angus' wife Aigneas gives her befuddled husband a puff-puff to restore his lost memory in the original Japanese script. Censorship To this disappointment of many fans, the western releases of IV on the Nintendo DS did not include the puff-puff in the Laissez Fayre bar, nor the one Aigneas gives to Angus. This was most likely to maintain a lower content rating. Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI In the localization done by 8-4, all instances of puff-puffs have been censored and replaced with Pattycake Princess. This was likely done at Nintendo's behest, who published the game in North America and Europe. Buddy's older sister will offer the Hero a puff-puff on the night of the mountain spirit festival, but will tease him if he agrees. In Turnscote, there is a bunny girl in one of the two-story buildings on the right side of town who will give a puff-puff so wonderful it actually increases the puffee's Style by 5. Dragon Quest VII After saving the kingdom of Buccanham in the present, the King will offer the player a VIP ticket at the local casino to receive a puff-puff from a woman in the facility. If the player uses the ticket, she will perform a "puff-puff", which in this case is her puffing two notes on a horn. Dragon Quest VIII The most infamous puff-puff of the series, players will have to explore the Arcadia region to find the hidden club, where the lady massages the player's face with two slimes while they are blindfolded. All characters can be puffees, though Jessica and Red will have the most distinct reactions in the cutscene. Dragon Quest IX Tuya, a little girl living in the Hunters' Yurts of the Iluugazar Plains will reward players with a puff-puff if they assist her by completing Quest 126 for her. The puffing is a ruse, however; players will hear the baas of sheep as the screen goes dark, and when light returns their heads will be between two smelly sheep rears. A fitting fate for any sickos expecting a real puff-puff from a little girl. Dragon Quest XI Various female NPCs offer the Luminary Puff Puff, either for a price, for free or as a reward. The hero character will get a +5 boost to charm once from the bunny girl in Phnom Nonh. Several of the Puff-Puff scenes in this game allude to previous games (like the father who gives the Puff-Puff in Gallopolis). Exclusive to this one, however, a Bunny Girl in The Battleground will offer a free Puff-Puff, lead the hero to a cliff, ask them to close their eyes, then tie their ankles, before pushing them off the cliff only for them to bungee jump right above the clouds, causing Puff-Puffs of clouds. Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below If the player speaks to one of their companions in the latter half of the game, they will tell the player to close their eyes, after which they say "Puff-Puff." The player will then open their eyes and ask what other person just did, with the answer being different with each companion: * Luceus (if playing as Aurora) - he states that he read about this phrase and thought that saying it would bring joy to everyone, much to Aurora's embarrassment and anger. * Aurora (if playing as Luceus) - she reveals that she was touching Luceus' cheeks, wanting to see how soft they are after Alena had touched her cheeks earlier and went crazy about how soft they were. * Doric - he pats them on the head, remembering how he used to do it to them years ago whenever they were in sullen spirits. * Isla - she tests a new device that applies beauty lotion on the face, stating that if done correctly, the subject should feel a soft, relaxing sensation as their cheeks become smooth. * Alena - she tests her new technique 'Maximal Air Brush Combo,' where she pretends to unleash a Coup de Grâce at the person's face, only to stop millimeters prior to impact. * Kiryl - he practices playing the trumpet, due to Alena wanting to hear a trumpet recital. * Maya - she gives them a makeover, much to their embarrassment * Psaro - he applies an elvish salve on their face, which has the power to cure all ills. He then tells them that an elf he knew taught him how to make it. * Bianca - she sprays them with her favorite perfume, saying that it will help calm them down. * Nera - she strokes their head, telling them that her dog really likes it when she does it to him and that their eyes remind her of him. * Terry - after losing a card game to Patty, he was forced to pay a forfeit, which was to say "Puff-Puff." * Yangus - he rubs Healix on their face, telling them about a place from his world where a lady massages their cheeks with slimes. * Jessica - (if playing as Luceus) she ruffles his hair, telling him that she was wondering if he used hairpins to maintain his hairstyle, only to discover that it is his natural hairstyle. * Jessica - (if playing as Aurora) she touches her cheeks, telling Aurora that she wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked, but discovers that they are softer than she thought. Dragon Quest Builders In Builders, one of the Masked Thugs in Kol will offer to perform a Puff-Puff upon the builder, which leads to a humorous scene. Additionally, the game references the puff-puff scene of Kol during a flashback the Builder experiences while dreaming. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest III skills Category:Dragon Quest VI skills Category:Dragon Quest VII skills Category:Dragon Quest VIII skills Category:Dragon Quest IX skills Category:Dragon Quest IX enemy skills Category:Dragon Quest X skills Category:Dragon Quest XI skills